A Life of Freedom
by Asumee
Summary: Freya, a young Australian girl awakes upon The Black Pearl after drowning in a freak storm. Weak and helpless, she is terrified and in utter disbelief that she traveled back to the 1700's. She becomes desperate, praying for a way home, until she hears of her father; a man she believed to be dead for 10 years. AU, Captain Jack Sparrow-OC-William Turner. Some chapters will be M-MA
1. An Australian Summer

**Hi everyone! SO this is my first attempt at a POTC FF and I'm super excited! Thank you so much for taking your time to read my little story. It means the world to me. Sorry this chapter is slow, I had to set the scene and let you get to know Freya c: A review would be very welcoming, good or bad. Happy reading!**

**P.s **

**Song: London Grammar- Wasting my young years: watch?v=pkeDBwsIaZw **

* * *

><p>There is nothing quite like an Australian summer.<p>

Cloudless skies, salty sea breezes and cold beers come to mind. Summer equaled freedom, freedom that I always so desperately tried to cling to. However, my attempts were always futile. I could only stand by idly and watch my days pass me by.

This summer was different though, I could feel it. There were no more commitments, no more schedules and no more worrying. I was free. Free to surf, to sketch and to read to my heart's content.

It was 5:20 am.

The soft tinkling of bells echoed through my bedroom. Reaching over I gently turned off my alarm, the memories of last night's dream still fresh.

I dreamt of open sea, the way light danced off its waves. It seemed to be a common dream, that of the sea. I'd been fascinated with it since I was a child. My father, a fisherman, took me out on our boat every weekend. Together we would watch the sunset as he told me stories about faraway places, where there was magic and undying love. He would marvel me with tales of mermaids, pirates and magic. He would tell me the stories of our world, of history. He was a fountain of knowledge, my father.

That was until the day he died.

Still lying in bed I gazed up at my ceiling. It was complete chaos up there, in my heavens. Sketches and watercolours covered it in its entirety. Right in the centre of it all was him. He looked down at me, with those green eyes we shared. How I wished I could have pull him from the parchment. Unfortunately things like that only happened in his stories.

Needing to wake up I rolled out of bed. Dragging myself to the window across my room I pushed it open. Instantly I was greeted by the familiar scent of the sea. It looked perfect. The sun would rise soon and I wanted to be down there when it happened.

Quickly I swapped my silken nighty for a one-piece bathing suit. Standing in the mirror for a moment I admired my hair. Only a few days ago I attempted a home dye job, with very low expectations. However when removing the towel wrap from my head I was greeted with a surprising image.

My hair was the colour of flames.

Looking at it now I smiled satisfied. Hastily I chucked it into a tight ponytail, pulling back every strand off my face. Moving on from the mirror I grabbed my back-pack and threw in my beach necessities. My phone, lip balm and wax for my board just to name a few. Flinging it onto my back I made my way to the door, quietly shutting it behind me. Treading gently I snuck down the hallway past my mother's room and into the kitchen. I took a cold bottle of water from the fridge and tossed it into my bag, along with my favourite beach towel from the laundry. I wrote a little note and left it on the kitchen table, just in case.

_Morning mum,_

_Just heading down to the surf. No surprise, I know. _

_Love you, Freya._

Heading outside I grabbed my bike and board and secured the two together. I placed my headphones in my ears and set off. The morning breeze was cool against my skin, waking my tired eyes. As I cycled lazily towards the beach London Grammar played. I sung along in my head, not wanting to draw attention to myself from the other early risers.

_'I'm wasting my young years  
>It doesn't matter<br>I'm chasing old ideas  
>It doesn't matter'<em>

Pulling up to the beach I noticed it was completely empty. Shaking my head in disbelief I locked up my bike and untied my board. With my bag on my back and my board resting against my hip I jogged to the sand. I quickly threw my bag down and began to readied myself for the water. I wrapped my leash tightly around my ankle, stretched then strolled towards the shore.

Placing one foot into the oncoming wave I tested the water. It was cold, but I expected that. Taking a slow, deep breath I allowed myself no second thought and I shot through the water, diving directly into an oncoming wave with my board. Coming up the other side, my body began to overflow with adrenaline. Using my new found energy I paddled out deeper, ignoring the chill shooting through my body. I pushed myself upright into a seating position and straddled my board, giving me a moment to take in my surroundings. No matter how many times I came down here, the view never ceased to amaze me. The sun had finally begun to rise from the east, casting a pink hue across the morning sky. I happily remained there absolutely mesmerised. So lost in thought I noticed nothing around me, no sound or sight.

That was until the wind picked up.

It rushed past my ears so loud and sudden I was forced to raised my hands to cover them. My wet pony tail began to thrash against my face. Perplexed I looked up to the skies once more. The cotton candy clouds had disappeared and were replaced by menacing, grey ones.

Something small and wet slid down my cheek.

_A raindrop?_

Wiping it from my face I furrowed my brow. They began to fall, quickly, each one seeming to gain more volume. Utterly confused I twisted my head over my shoulder. Facing the west, the horizon, my heart stopped.

I was face to face with what had to be a 40ft wave.

_Shit._

Panicking I spun back around and frantically tried to propel myself back to shore. But the wave behind me kept building, dragging be back with it. I could feel its power underneath me. The rain was falling so fast now it blurred my vision.

And then I felt the back of my board go under the wave.

I screamed, tumbling into darkness, the wave consuming me.

My leash slipped from my foot and the board was ripped from my grasp. My mouth filled with salt water, my ears with the sound of rushing waves. I struggled, thrashed and kicked. But it was all in vain, my body was too weak to fight against the storm. I started to slip away, to black out. As I sunk to the bottom of the Indian Ocean my last thought was of my father.

_I'll be with you soon Dad. _


	2. Fire on the waves

Dawn had come for the Caribbean Sea. Bright streaks of red, pink and orange slowly overcame the dark blue and purple of the twilight sky. The sun itself began to peek out of the horizon, and its brilliant rays already shined brightly and began to warm the air. A ship, charred as black as coal sailed along crystal blue waters, making hardly a dent in the waves. Two men stood resting against the railings of its quarterdeck, both as worn as the vessel they resided upon. The crew moved around busily below them, unaware of the wild tale being told by their captain.

"And then they made me their chief."

The captain shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at his quartermaster. Filled with scepticism his friend only shook his head and laughed.

"Jack, you don't actually think I'll-"

Stopping mid sentence, the man became distracted by something on the waves.

Floating a short distance away was driftwood burning brightly. The crimson flames danced on the debris so fluidly it almost seemed as if it was managing to burn, but flow in the water. Tapping his friend on the shoulder he pointed out at wreckage.

"Is that a fire on the water?"

The captain peered down to where the man was pointing, squinting his eyes for a better look. He too saw the flames, but noticed something else on the remains.

"MAN OVER BOARD!" he shouted, waving his hands frantically in the air, catching the attention of his crew. The bunch of men rushed to the side of the boat to get a better look. When spotting the body they all broke out with frenzied outcries as their captain yelled orders. Without a second thought the quartermaster stripped off his jacket, boots and hat. Climbing up onto the railing he took a deep breath before plunging into the sea.

Aboard the ship the crew were still running around like headless chickens, completely unaware of their comrade who just dived off its edge. Quickly preparing the longboat the men hoisted it into position, ready to drop into the water.

"Will?" The captain shouted, scanning through the crowd.

Unable to spot his quartermaster amongst the bandits his gaze was dragged out to the open water. In the distance he caught a glimpse of a strapping, young man propelling himself through the sea. Rolling his eyes he signalled to his crew to pull back the boat.

"You've always got to be the hero, don't you Will?"

Out in the water Will finally reached the driftwood, only then noticing that it wasn't on fire.

It was hair, hair that was somehow the colour of flames.

Hastily he rolled the body over, praying to find a pulse. Pushing the crimson hair back of their face he was shocked to discover the delicate features of a young girl. He pressed his fingers into her neck and let out a sigh of relief when finding a pulse. Pulling the fragile girl into his arms he turned around just in time to see the charcoal vessel pull up beside them, its captain leaning over the railings.

"The net's coming down!" a voice bellowed from above.

Plummeting down from the ship the net splashed into the water. Clutching tightly onto the unconscious girl, Will swam over to the net, dragging the both of them onto it.

"Hoist us up!"

The crew heaved with all their might and slowly began to raise the two of them out of the water. Will looked down at the girl that he cradled in his arms; she was so pale. He ran his hands through her fiery hair, mesmerised how it shone in the morning light. Blood began to stream down from her hairline, the gash camouflaged amongst her claret locks.

The pair were hauled onto the deck to shouts and yelling. Surveying the situation Jack was stunned to see a girl in Will's arms, her hair the colour of wine.

"She's hardly breathing, Jack." Will said, his entire body shaking.

Throwing himself down across from his quartermaster, Jack grabbed the girl out of his arms. Laying her carefully on the deck he breathed in deeply before bringing his lips down to hers.

After a few breaths Jack pulled back and banged on her chest.

"Come on lass, cough it up."

Just as he was about to bring his lips back down again water exploded out of her mouth and onto the deck. Coughing up the sea water violently the girl rolled to her side in pain.

Will turned to the crew with urgency in his voice, "Don't just stand there, get her a blanket!"

All of the men ran off at once.

Bringing his attention back to the girl, she was whimpering. He went to reach out, to calm her when he noticed something odd about her.

Her clothing.

She was wearing practically nothing, just some strange undergarments which showed more skin then he had ever seen on a woman before.

Jack too had noticed, his eyes lingering on her bare flesh. Her clothing clung to her tightly, hugging the curve of her hips.

Struggling to open her eyes the girl mumbled to herself and reached out clasping the nearest object; Will's hand.

"It's alright." He whispered, pushing her wet hair from her eyes.

One of the crew members scurried over to them, blankets in hand. Will lifted the girl off the ground as Jack took the blanket and wrapped it around her shivering body.

"Take her to my cabin."

Surprised, Will stared at Jack. "YOU'RE cabin?"

"Aye! Are you going deaf, mate?"

Will shook his head. "No, it's just that you never let anyone-"

"Take her now before I change my mind." He spat with sudden venom.

Nodding once Will scooped up the girl and hurried off towards the cabin.


	3. Impossible

**Hello fellow POTC enthusiasts! I've been super excited for the past few days as I began to get followers for my little story :) Also thank you so much to the two guest reviewers, I fangirled getting my fist reviews with such lovely and kind words! Now, back to the story. All information about ALOF is in my profile c: **

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes to darkness I felt my heart skip a beat.<p>

This was it, I was dead. I was actually dead.

Oddly, I felt comfortable. Beneath me was something so soft it seemed to draw away the aching in my bones. I clenched my hands into fists, gathering what felt like sheets amongst my fingertips.

Slowly but surely my blurred vision began to clear, light seeping into the corners of my eyes.

_Candles?_

A figure hovered above me, but I could hardly make them out. Rolling my head towards them caused pain to shot through my skull. My hand flew to its source in an attempt subside the sting, but instead discovered a damp cloth.

"You're awake!" A deep voice exclaimed.

Peering through my fingers I saw a young man with eyes the lightened brown of parched summer soil. He had a kind of glow around him; it almost looked like heavens light. He smiled with such warmth it began to melt my soul. Blushing, I remained hidden behind my palm, not daring to make eye contact as I spoke.

"Is this heaven then?"

He gave an almost inaudible laugh. I heard the sloshing of water before he replied with melancholy in his voice, "Far from it."

Gradually my hand shifted down my face and rested upon my chest. Carefully the stranger removed the towel from my forehead and replaced it with a new one.

"I'm alive then?"

He nodded, his gaze fixated on my face. "And safe."

My heart fluttered with such relief I felt it emanate throughout my entire body. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to hid tears that were forming. However I wasn't quick enough. One single tear escaped and cascaded down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away, hoping the man hadn't noticed. But to my humiliation he had. Without a word I felt him place a small piece of material in my hand.

_A handkerchief? _

"Such a gentleman" I laughed, dabbing my cheeks. "You even come with your own handkerchief."

My comment caused the man to give me a puzzled look, as if I had said something odd. In an attempt to break the awkward silence I stuck my right hand towards the stranger.

"I'm Freya Farron."

Unfortunately this only caused the expression on his face to turn from puzzled to completely baffled. Shifting his eyes back and forth between my outstretched hand and my face he seemed lost. After a few moments he hesitantly took my hand and shook it lightly.

"William Turner."

I glanced down at our hands, causing him to pull his back quickly.

"What?" I said mockingly, "Never touched a girl before?"

"It's not that-"

"You've never shook hands with one?" I interrupted, chuckling.

Without even a blink he replied, "No, I haven't."

"Really?"

In that moment I looked at him properly. His long messy hair was pulled back tightly into a ponytail, his skin glowed a honey brown. But it was his clothing that really caught my attention. He wore a tattered maroon poet's shirt, exposing his chest. A scarf hung lazily around his hips, along with what looked like a weapons belt. He looked like he had walked right out of one of my father's stories.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?

He glanced down at his clothes and back up at me again, confusion twisting his handsome features.

"Where am I?"

"You're aboard the Black Pearl."

"A-aboard," I stuttered, "As in- aboard a ship?"

He nodded firmly. "A pirate ship."

"That's impossible," I feverishly shook my head "They don't exist anymore!"

Beginning to panic I try to sit up, but Will gently pushed me back down. "Please don't, you'll worsen head injuries."

"No!" I cried, "You're lying! This must be a joke. You're pulling my leg right?"

Will looked at me with astonishment. "I would do no such thing to a lady."

"A lady?"

Only then did I notice how dark my surroundings were. The bed I rested upon was set in mahogany, curtains draped down from its canopy. The walls of the room were charred black and an unfinished map lay hanging directly across from me. Cogs began to turn in my mind, desperately trying to figure out what was happening. And then an idea came, a question.

"Who is the monarchy of Britain?"

"King George the Second." He replied cautiously.

"Impossible..."

_That's it. _

I leapt up from the bed, determined to put an end to this facade. Using all my strength I pushed passed my captor and staggered towards double doors. Bursting through them I was greeted by summer's harsh rays, blinding me momentarily. Breathing in the familiar scent of the sea I felt relieved. But it was short-lived. Inches from my face stood a man, an arrogant smirk tugging at his lips. Completely paralysed something clicked in my head.

"What luv? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

With that the world began to fade to grey, my vision a blur. I felt the hairs on my body stand on end. My legs gave way and I began to collapse to the floor.

"Freya!" I heard Will cry out behind me.

His frightened expression was the last thing to linger in my vision before everything went black.


	4. Close Encounters

**Hello beautiful readers! Thank you for taking your time to read my little story, it means the world to me. Thank you for all the wonderful new favourites and follows! I get unbelievably excited when I see a new email from FFN :3 You're reviews would be greatly appreciated, no matter what. Please, if you're a guest leave a name as so I can personally thank you for your contribution to my creativity ^_^ And here is chapter four...**

* * *

><p>"Rum?"<p>

Will stared at Jack, shaking his head in disbelief. "You honestly think it's the time to be drinking?"

"It's always the time to be drinking!" Jack shook the bottle, trying to tempt the young man. "Not even a sip?"

"I've got an unconscious girl in my arms!"

"Ah, yes. Of course." Jack peered down at the girl. She was an odd looking thing, so small and pale. But that hair, it was so beautiful. Jack had seen many things in his life, but nothing like that. "She seems to _like_ being unconscious."

"She's just overwhelmed."

"From my ravishingly good looks?" Jack cocked a brow.

Rolling his eyes Will didn't even bother to answer.

"Maybe a kiss would wake her?" Jack chuckled, flashing a wink at Will.

"Don't be ridiculous," Will said sternly. "She awoke perfectly fine by herself last time."

The young girl coughed, causing Will to fix his gaze to her quickly. Moaning she began to move, her eyes flickering open.

"Freya?"

The girl looked up at him, fright in her green eyes. Jack swaggered over to the couple, plonking himself down beside Will.

Thrusting the bottle in the girls face he smirked, "Rum?"

Looking back and forth between Jack and the bottle, Freya weighed her options. Hesitantly she lifted her shaky hands and took the bottle from Jack. Raising it to her lips she took a small swig at first, gasping at its strength. Before Jack could yank the rum out of her hands she took gulp, and then another, and another.

"My kind of girl." Jack nodded, approving.

At once she stopped, quickly giving the rum back to Jack. Her petite hand wiped her mouth, a guilty expression on her face.

"Nothing to be ashamed of luv, we're all pirates here." He leaned towards her, "Rum is what fuels us."

The man's lingering gaze made Freya feel uneasy. She had never seen someone look so...eccentric. His hair was long and unruly with small trinkets hung amongst his dark locks. A distressed red bandana was bound tightly around his forehead, a tricorne hat sat cocked upon his head. Kohl lined his dark, earthy eyes causing his stare to seem almost sinister. His sun kissed skin bore marks of wear. Freya couldn't believe it; she was gazing upon the face of a pirate.

A _real _pirate.

"Now that you're back amongst the living, I've got a few questions for you. Savvy?"

His words broke Freya from her trance. Nodding her head quickly she hoped he hadn't noticed her gawking.

"From where did you originate?"

"Australia."

The two men beside her looked at one another with mutual confusion.

"It's an...island?"

The pair let out a long 'oh', nodding their heads.

"Never heard of it."

Freya went to interject, but Jack stopped her.

"And what were you doing in that there ocean."

Freya paused before answering. She pulled a _'are you serious?'_ face, but got no follow up. Sighing she found some unknown boldness and spoke with sarcasm.

"Swimming."

The pirate raised a brow at her, shaking his head lightly.

"Don't mock me lass, I can throw you back out into Davy Jones locker just as quickly as young Will here hoisted you from it."

He smacked Will on the back few times before grasping his shoulder. Freya laughed, but it died quickly. Both of the men had such serious expressions on their faces. She looked back and forth between them, waiting for the punch line- but it never came.

"You wouldn't!"she exclaimed, backing herself away from the pirates.

Will shrugged his shoulders. "He might."

Freya stood up hastily and backed up but it was to no avail. With one step Jack closed the distance between them, forcing her up against the ships wooden railings. Her nails dug into the oak as he leaned towards her, his face only inches from hers.

"The real reason, lass?" he whispered, the stench of rum wafting from his lips.

"You're scaring her Jack." Will tried to interject, but the pirate gestured for him to keep quite.

Freya's heartbeat quickened, his proximity making her feel uncomfortable for various reasons. Distracting herself for a moment she glanced over his shoulder to Will, his expression unreadable. Breathing in courage she locked hers eyes back with Jack.

"Who's to say I wasn't swimming?"

The pirate smirked, bringing his face down to meet hers. "You're an awful swimmer in that case."

"There was a storm," her voice was void of emotion, "It came out of nowhere."

Jack inspected the girls face, searching for a fault in her expression. She appeared to be telling the truth, much to his suspicion. She was putting on a brave face, but he could feel the apprehension practically radiating from her body. He knew if he moved quickly she would jump out of her skin! He was enjoying the power, even if it was only for a moment.

"I thought I was going to die." Freya continued, "Actually, there's a high possibility I'm dying right now and this is just some strange hallucination that my mind has conjured up as I sink to the bottom of the ocean."

Jack raised his hand, placing it on Freya's shoulder. Tenderly he traced his fingers down her arm, watching them as they went. Taken back Freya froze, tongue tied from the pirates unexpected affection. Jack had not been this close to a woman for months, his duties as captain of his beloved Pearl had restricted him from their touch. Surveying Freya, he took her in. He let his mind wander; beginning to imagine what she would be like. How would her lips taste? Would she be experienced, could she-_ no._ He pulled his thoughts back, she was only a girl. As his fingers reached her wrist he gave her hard pinch, causing her to rip her hand back from him.

"Ow!"she cried, rubbing her wrist. "What was that for?"

"Proving it's not a delusion," He smiled arrogantly. "I'm just a dream come true."

Freya, annoyed from the stinging in her wrist, glared at Jack. "I never imagined pirates to be quite so obnoxious."

"No, that's just Jack." Will added, causing Jack to spin on his heels to face him.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow." He wagged his finger at Will before turning his attention back to Freya. "It's been a pleasure meeting you luv, but you're gunna be having to get off my ship."


	5. Broken Sails

**Hello everyone! I'm very sorry that this chapter took so much longer to upload then the rest of them so far. I've been super busy lately and have not had the time to sit and write :( But it is here now, as short as it is. I can now start getting into the interesting stuff after this chapter woohoo~~ All the new reviews were so lovely to read! And to answer the question a few of you have been asking about whether this is a Will/OC or a Jack/OC: It's both. Hey why not, don't give me that look. It's just a little from column A and a little from column B :) It will end up being one or the other, but I havent decided yet, perhaps you could help by leaving me ideas/opinions in a review? ;) Anywho, enjoys and I hope you're having a lovey day ^_^ **

* * *

><p>"You're abandoning me?!"<p>

"I wouldn't call it abandoning," Jack sauntered over to Freya, amused by the distress displayed on her face, "We're dropping you off at Tortuga! I'm sure a pretty little thing like yourself will find work."

Jack tapped her on the nose playfully, but she slapped his hand. On the verge of tears she turned away. Her thoughts drifted to home, of her mother. How did she get here? This couldn't be real, these pirates. She smacked her head with her palm, hoping the jolt would wake her from this strange dream.

"We can't dump her at Tortuga!" Will exclaimed, coming to the girl's defence. "She's injured and miles away from home. She doesn't even know where she is Jack."

Jack inspected Will, concern riddled his face. He had such a pure heart; Jack never understood why he chose a life of piracy.

"Will..." Jack began.

"No Jack," Will cut him off, "You know what happens to girls like her in that port!"

Jack brought his attention back to the girl. She faced away from them, her crimson tresses caught in the ocean breeze. The white shift she wore danced around her figure. As if on cue she gazed over her shoulder at Jack, her innocent eyes screaming for mercy. His heart went out to her, but only for a moment.

"I'll send you off with some gold. You can buy passage back to this 'Australia' of yours."

Will went to protest, but Freya stopped him.

"I understand." She kept her eyes down, "You saved my life, I couldn't ask for anything else."

Jack gave a quick nod and walked away, not wanting to look upon the poor girls face.

_I'm doing the right thing, _he thought. _A young girl like her shouldn't throw her life away for piracy. _

Will and Freya stood alone on deck, eyes locked. Completely tongue-tied Will shifted his weight awkwardly. He opened his mouth, ready to apologise, but Freya raised a hand.

"You don't have to say anything." She smiled gently, "I'm still hoping this is just a dream."

With one step he closed the distance between them. Looking down at the girl he tenderly placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wish I could tell you it was, but I've always been an awful liar."

Freya chuckled at that, a small smile brightening her features.

Then out of the blue came a shout so loud it made the couple jump apart. A deafening snap rang through the air followed by a _swoosh_ as a section of the ships sail broke and came flying towards Freya.

"Watch out!" Will cried, rushing forward and tackling her to the ground.

With a _thud _the pair landed on the deck, hard. Breathing heavily Freya lay unmoving pressed up against Will's chest, his sturdy arms embracing her. They glanced at one another, their limbs entwined. Freya felt her heart skip a beat, a strange and foreign feeling burning inside her. Hastily Will pulled his hands away, letting go of her and sitting upright.

Chaos continued on deck as the crew ran around trying to catch the broken sail. Amongst it all a young man, with locks so golden it mirrored the sun's rays with an iridescent glow, came sprinting towards Freya. Coming to a holt in front of her he thrust out his hand, offering it to her.

"You' alright miss?" he asked anxiously. "I'm so sorry, that was entirely my fault."

Still a little shaken Freya placed her hand in his and was pulled up quickly from the ground.

"Are you hurt miss?" Worry filled his cobalt eyes as he spoke.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Thank you."

The man gave off a sigh of relief, wiping away the sweat from his brow. "I'm Christopher."

Just as Freya was about to reply the sail swung back around, heading straight for them. Moving quickly she side stepped, grasping into a loose piece of rope and threw all her body weight against it. Slowing down its swing she pulled it towards the railings, her small hands making quick work of a complicated knot. Satisfied she stepped back, wiping her dirty hands on her clean, white shift. Turning around she found half the crew standing there, their jaws hanging open, with Jack front centre.

"How did you do that?" He asked, stunned.

Freya scanned the crowd of men, each more grubby and worn then the next. She shrugged her shoulders before answering. "My father was a fisherman. He taught me a thing or two."

Jack's lips curled into a seductive smile, "Looks like I might have room for you on my ship after all."


	6. Bad Impressions

**Apologies times a million my lovely readers. I know, this chapter took absolutely forever to post. You see I just started University and things are a little intense over here and I could hardly handle everything happening! BUT, the good news is now I have sorted everything I can start writing again yaaaaay ^_^ Sadly I cannot promise I will upload super regularly, the best I can do is once a week. But, if you want to give me some motivation leave a review and I'll PM you a teaser of the next chapter :D Good trade? Awesome c: Enjoy le chapter xoxo**

* * *

><p>"You have to understand I don't usually do this type of thing."<p>

Jack leaned against his dark, mahogany desk inspecting Freya. She twisted a lock of her hair nervously before letting it drop back into her mane of crimson.

"You see I find that the men become a little uneasy when there's a woman on board. Some believe its bad luck to have your kind on the ship. Others really love it, which is never a good thing for a young lady's," Jack paused, his expression cold, "virtue."

Freya became a little taken back by his comment. That thought hadn't even crossed her mind. Her father's tales were all very PG rated as such, about pirates and the 18th century. But then again, thinking back to all the books she had read, pirates were never put in a good light.

"Rest assure though lass, if you do decide to stay on my ship you have my word that no man will touch you. I like to think my crew are respectable, for pirates anyway. Very loyal. Good men in my eyes, especially Will."

The mention of Will's name brought a smile to Freya's lips. "He does seem a good man."

Jack quickly changed the subject, noticing Freya's obvious admiration for Will. "Shall we discuss terms then?"

"Um, yes of course."

Taking a deep breath Jack proceeded, hastily.

"As you can tell I do not have a very large crew. My men are efficient and effective. They listen to and follow my orders without hesitation. If someone steps out of line, there is punishment. I will not change the rules for you. You may be a woman, but I don't want to play favourites. I will give you a few days rest, to recover from your head injury. After however, I will work you just as hard as I do any of my men. Think of this as an exchange, one we both gain from. You get my protection and I get your skills. Savvy?"

Freya nodded slowly. Jack had spoken so quickly the information had hardly enough time to sink in.

"Also, you may take the cabin boys quarters until you're recovered. They're far more comfortable then the crew's quarters below deck." Jack added, "He was the one who almost knocked you out with part of my sail, so I think it's only a fair deal."

"Ah, Christopher." Freya laughed, remembering the boys concern. "I could tell he felt awful about that."

Jack stood up from his desk and strolled over to the window across from Freya. Lost in thought he stood there for a moment, his hand resting upon the charcoal coloured wall.

"He was lucky we can fix the sail, my poor Pearl."

Noting the affection in his voice Freya giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Jack demanded turning back to Freya, the loving expression wiped from his face.

"Oh nothing really, it's just that you speak with such admiration for you ship."

Jack looked at Freya with a horrified expression.

"I'm sorry, have I offended you?"

Straightening himself up Jack readjusted his coat before looking back out the window. "The Pearl is the thing I care most about in this world. It would be best if you did not question that."

Freya, unsure of how to reply remained silent.

"You may go now."

Awkwardly Freya stood up from the armchair and began to leave. She kicked herself mentally; offending the man giving her sanctuary was not the best way to leave a good first impression. In the doorway she placed her hands on the double doors, about to push them open when Jack's voice traveled from across the room.

"Wait."

Freya stopped mid-push and turned towards him.

"I need that shift that you're wearing back."

Jack's expression remained serious as Freya looked between him and the dress that covered her.

"You're not serious right?"

Jack remained silent.

"What else will I wear?"

"You can borrow some of the crew member's clothes until we land at Tortuga."

After a few moments of silence Freya nervously began to remove the shift, pulling it over her head and throwing it at Jack's face. He caught it with ease before rolling it up and dropping it into an open chest. A sly smile tugged at his lips as Freya tried to cover herself with her arms, even though she still wore her bathing suit.

"Is this my punishment for laughing, having to face your crew like this?"

Jack strolled over to his desk and sat behind it. Kicking his feet up he relaxed back into his chair, his face completely neutral.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out."


	7. A braiding pirate

**I do ever so apologise kind readers, for I have been swamped with University studies. But at last, the new chapter appears! I hope it does not disappoint. Kind reviews will equate to a kind reply with a sneaky preview. Enjoy my loves. **

* * *

><p>Hushed silence fell over the crew as Freya emerged from the captain's cabin practically naked. Christopher spotted the poor girl from the other side of the deck and felt horrified to see her so embarrassed. He shoved past his crew mates as the gawked at the young girls figure and rushed to her side. Slipping off his coat he slung it over her shoulders and guided her towards his quarters hastily. Taking one last look over his shoulder he stared down the men and they hurried back to work.<p>

"Thank you." Freya murmured weakly as he closed the door behind them.

"There's no need to thank me, Miss."

Christopher ushered Freya to his bed and made her sit. "You must have greatly offended the captian."

Looking downtrodden Freya pulled his coat tighter around her. "I only spoke of this ship."

Letting out a low whistle Christopher shook his head. "Not the wisest of decisions."

Laughing quietly Freya agreed. "I've learnt that the hard way."

The pair smiled warmly at each other. Outside the crew members were bellowing loudly at one another, orders being shouted from every section of the ship. Christopher, ignoring the noise began searching through a trunk at the bottom of his bed. In only a moment piles of clothing was thrown into Freya lap.

"They might fit." Christopher said, "I've collected unclaimed clothing over the years. They're clean, I promise."

Freya lifted up a white poet's shirt, it smelled of dust. "They're perfect."

"I'll leave you to change."

Closing the door behind him Christopher remained guard at the door as Freya wiggled her way out of her bathing suit into her new attire. Tightening the belt around her waisted she called Christopher back in.

"How do I look?" She smirked, giving him a twirl.

He stood there for a moment stroking his stubble inspecting the girl. And then, an idea. Turning her around her grabbed her hair and began to plait it, tightly.

"A pirate who braids?" Freya chuckled, a little dumbfounded.

Fastening the braid with a piece of ribion serculey he let it fall. "I had 5 sisters growing up. You learn a thing or two."

"Five sisters," Freya repeated, "That must have been wonderful! I always wished for siblings."

"It was a handful for sure." His toned quietened. "I do miss them awfully."

Freya sensing the sensitive topic became unsure of what to say.

"No matter, that's the past! Now I have a crew of brothers," He said, brightening up immensely, "And a new younger sister to look after."

Freya smiled warmly and tried to push the wrinkles out of her shirt. "Thank you for the clothes Christopher, they're lovely."

"It was my pleasure, Miss."

They stood there for a moment, taking pleasure in their new formed friendship. Freya gave a silent thank you, she now felt a little less alone.

"May I ask you something, Miss?" Christopher asked timidly.

Nodding her head she encouraged him to continue.

"It's just, your accent. Your hair too. They're just so…" he trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Odd?" Freya chimed in. "Strange, foreign, unheard of and unseen?"

Bashfully Christopher smiled at his feet. "Well, yes. That's what I mean."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Freya sighed deeply.

Before Christopher could push anymore information from her, as guilty as he felt doing so, a loud bang rattled on the door. The door flew open and in strolled Captain Jack Sparrow looking as cocky as ever.

"Christopher your services are in need, lad." Gazing over to Freya direction Jack gave a loud snort of a laugh. "I see you have found clothes then, even if they don't fit."

"No thanks to you." Freya grumbled.

"Watch your mouth, lass." Jack replied before leaving the room and kicking the door closed behind him.


	8. Onward, to the shores of Tortuga

Freya stood content, leaning against the railings of the black pearl. An odd sensation of excitement ran through her as she thought of putting her feet on stable ground once again. Ahead moonlight splashed down its watery white-silver glow onto the free port of Tortuga, illuminating the pathway before them. In the distance the buildings were silhouetted against the deep velvety sky and candle light shone bright from every window. The sprawling horizon emerging in front of her felt almost nostalgic, her father's stories began swimming through her mind. So caught up in her own thoughts Freya didn't notice a figure stopping by her side and joining her, taking in the view.

"It's really something, isn't it?"

Startled, Freya let out a small yelp, quickly turning her head to the owner of the voice.

"I'm sorry!" Will chuckled, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Resting a hand over her heart she felt it beat hard. "Bloody oath, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I just came to see how your head was. I had no intention of startling you."

With a look of genuine worry Will rested a hand against Freya's forehead, pushing a piece of hair from her face as to inspect her wound. This is no way helped her racing heart, even when she slowed her breath. Will noticing this withdrew his hand, worried he over stepped his boundaries. However he did not take a step back, instead he fixed his gaze out towards Tortuga as he spoke.

"The winds are in our favour. Usually one smells Tortuga before they lay eyes upon it."

Freya followed Will's gaze back out to Tortuga, her face burning where his hand had once rested.

"I didn't have high hopes for a free port."

"Have you ever visited a free port before?" Will asked, curious. "Do they have free ports in your, Australia?"

Freya sighed deeply, she had been trying to put home to the back of her mind. "No, I'd never left home until now."

Noticing the dejected tone to her voice, Will glanced down to her hands and saw how they clung so desperately to the railings with the mention of home. Without thought he reached out and reassuringly placed his hand upon hers.

"You'll see your home again, I promise you."

He squeezed her hand gently before removing it, leaving it vulnerable to the cool, ocean breeze. Strangely enough however, she didn't feel the cold. His presences brought an unexplainable warmth, one she had noticed not only affected her, but all those around him. That afternoon she watched as the crew of the Black Pearl mingled and worked in the hot summer sun. In particular she observed Will, how he interacted with the crew. It was specular to watch, to say the least. The way he brought a smile to each one of his friends faces, how he spoke with such kindness to each person who crossed his path. He was like nothing Freya had ever seen before and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

The pair stood on deck together in silence, content with their company as Jack watched them from across the deck. It was so odd seeing a woman on his ship, even if she donned men's clothes. Jack loved women. Well, he loved the thought of them. He'd never loved one, never planned too. Women were too unpredictable. Some were quiet and homely, others passionate and wild and the worst were just completely unhinged. Never in all his years had he come across a woman that was all three. But as he looked at Freya's silhouette, the smallest inkling of a feeling began to grow. A feeling he didn't like and was prepared to use rum to rid himself of.

It was going to be a long night for the crew of the Black Pearl.


	9. The Tailors Shop

Bloody hell Tortuga was something else. It had a combined smell of alcohol, sick and sex. Women leaned over balconies with dressing gowns hanging loosely on their frames beckoning, promising a night of pleasure. The creatures that called themselves pirates were unlike anything Freya had ever seen before. The crew of the Black Pearl looked almost debonair compared to the likes of those who resided in the free port. With their beady eyes and yellow stained teeth they looked more like monsters than men. Every corner they passed was either the arena for a drunken fight or two individuals ripping off each other's clothes in an act of a primal nature. Having walked not even 200 metres into the port, she felt her innocence being torn away. Never in all her life had Freya so desperately wanted to drown herself in hand sanitiser.

"It's something else, isn't it?" a small voice commented from behind her.

Christopher walked briskly to catch up with Freya. His golden curls bouncing around his head. The young man practically glowed with goodness against the backdrop of sin that was Tortuga.

"You can say that again." Freya gagged as she tried to hold her breath as they walked past some outhouses, the smell overwhelming her senses. "This place is putrid!"

Christopher shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly. "You get used to it, even the smell."

"I doubt that" Freya mumbled into the palm of her hand.

Ahead of the group lay a tavern with a large sign swinging above its doors reading the 'Faithful Bride". Freya laughed at the irony. She bet herself a hundred bucks that there was not one faithful bride sitting in that tavern, only whores and home wreckers. The crew all shouted with bravado as they approached the tavern, excited about the night of drinking ahead of them. Freya could not think of anything worse than being stuck in that place with a bunch of drunken pirates. As the crew pushed their way through the door Freya hung back, dreading stepping a foot inside. Just as she swallowed her discontent and readied herself to enter the tavern, Jack appeared in front of her, stopping her from heading inside.

"No Lass, you're not heading in there just yet."

Unsure of what he meant Freya went to speak, only to be cut of when Jack grabbed one of her hands in his. He dropped into it a small brown purse heavy with coins.

"I promised you clothes." He looked down at her, laughing again at how ill-fitted the ones she wore now were. "There's a tailors down the road. Only come back when you look acceptable, savvy?"

"Wait a minute!" Will called from behind Jack, re-emerging from the tavern. "You're not sending Freya out in Tortuga by herself?"

Quickly Jack reached out and pulled Christopher back by his collar before he could step a foot into the tavern. "Of course I'm not sending her alone. Christopher will take her."

Looking confused as to why he was selected for such a task Christopher just nodded.

"You'll protect her, won't you lad?"

He stood up straight and saluted enthusiastically. "Yes sir!"

"See Will? Nothing to worry about!" Jack slapped him on the back and began to lead him back into the pub, not before looking over his shoulder and mouthing 'be careful'.

"I'd put that into your pocket." Christopher pointed at the coin purse still sitting in Freya's hovering hand.

She did as she was told, slipping it into the pocket of her pants. The weight of the coins almost dragged the pants off her right hip, causing her to walk with her hand in her pocket to keep them up. Christopher kept himself close to her at all times, keeping a vigilant eye on all those who passed them. They walked with purpose, side stepping drunks stumbling and tramps begging. Freya could hardly keep up with Christopher's long strides causing her to almost break into a run on several occasions. She was tempted to crack a joke, but the look on Christopher's face made her think twice. She didn't think someone so kind-hearted could ever have looked so stern. But as she had guessed, it was all an act as the second they took a step into the tailor's shop his face showed relief then shone once again with his gentle smile.

"Hello?" Christopher called out, his voice echoing through the seemingly empty shop.

The shop was quaint with racks of clothes of every colour and shape, all lit by the soft lighting of candles. Paintings hung on the walls depicting beautiful women and foreign landscapes. In the corner of the room lay a dog, big and brown all cuddle up amongst fabrics sound asleep. A small man with greying hair bustled out of a back room, struggling to carry a mannequin much larger than himself as sweat dropped from his brow. The sight of the couple started the old man, causing him to drop the mannequin. Christopher rushed forward, catching it with ease and put it down gently as the man tried to catch his breath. "Oh my! I didn't hear you come in. I'm so sorry." He puffed as wiped the sweat from his face. "However may I help you two?"

"We are here to purchase some of your fine attire." Christopher signalled towards Freya. "My friend is in dire need of some clothes that actually fit."

Scrutinising Freya the old man simply nodded and rubbed his chin. "Indeed you do, boy."

Disappearing back into the room in which he came from the man hunted for appropriate clothing. He re-emerged with a pile of the smallest clothing he had. "You're a short one, I very rarely get customers such as yourself. I mean that with no offence!"

"None taken." Freya smiled as she took the clothes out of his arms.

The man pointed her towards some fitting rooms in the left corner. "You can change there, decide what you think is most comfortable."

The first top was awfully scratchy, its fabric rough and hard. The second hung low, too low for Freya if she wanted to maintain her charade. The third, along with some tight dark brown pants were just right. To top them off the tailor handed her a black belt and boots to match. She studied herself in a mirror, feeling the eyes of the clerk upon her.

"There's something a little odd about you…" he began.

Christopher jumped in defensively. "What, odd? That's silly! "F-Francis here is the straightest lad I know."

He laughed nervously as he slapped Freya on the back, hard. Despite Christopher's attempt to be convincing, the tailor continued his inspection of Freya. Approaching her the elderly man reached out, taking her plait in his hands.

"My old eyes may be faltering, but they can still see colour in all its brilliance." He rolled the plait around in his hands, admiring the way it shone under the candle light. "How ever did you get hair this colour, boy? It is as if you dip your hair in rubies."

"Actually, it's really not all that rare from where I come fr-"

Christopher rushed forward, laughing loudly and placed his arm around Freya, cutting her off. "Ha, Francis. The gentleman doesn't want to hear your life story! Here." He took the plait from the man's hand and replaced it with the coin purse. "Thanks very much for your time, enjoy the tip!"

And with that they were back out on the streets of Tortuga.


	10. Rewrite, Rewrite

Hi everyone!

So as you can all tell, this story has kinda faded away. For a long time I've been trying to motivate myself to continue it but I've been having a rough time with school and family and my acting career started to steal all my time away from me! I figured I shouldn't leave you in the lurch and so, I've decided to rewrite the story! Yay! I just posted the first chapter yesterday and if you guys would like to check it out, it'll have a very similar story line as 'A life of freedom'. I just wanted to mature my writing a little and begin to develop the relationships a little better and avoid the Mary Sue thing that I felt was beginning to leak through Freya. I was blessed to have so many views on this story, so many lovely followers and reviewers and so many favourites! I sincerely appreciate each and every one of you guys. So please, give me a second chance and move onto my new story (I promise I'll be active) 'For a Life of Freedom'.

s/11039434/1/For-a-Life-of-Freedom

3


End file.
